dsfffandomcom-20200214-history
Armored Destructron
Armored Destructrons are Cyber Lieutenants from the city planet Olympus. They have very powerful melee attacks, but these have a relatively long cooldown. They also have armor that reduces the damage they can receive, and will chase down any heroes that try to run. Lore Destructrons were specially designed for the tougher arena matches of Olympus' undercity, and were pitted against some of the most skilled fighters. Living up to their namesakes, they unleashed devastating attacks upon their opponents, and their heavy armor made them almost impervious almost anything that was thrown at them. Not only that, but they would seek out and destroy anyone who tried to run. When the Darkspore returned, the already resilient Destructrons become even stronger and were reprogrammed for increased brutality. Now relentless devastators, they chased down and pummeled the arena's helpless spectators. They literally crushed any resistance they faced. In a matter of hours, there was nothing left but pulp... Behavior, Attacks and Traits *Destructrons attack their foes with dual ground slams that each deal heavy damage and can daze the target. These are powerful but have a relatively long cooldown. (Invasion & Apocalypse variants also Stun, and the cooldown scales with difficulty mode 2.75/2.5/2. Individuals can only be stunned/dazed on the initial hit, and again if they're out of range for 10/8/6 seconds. scaling with difficulty mode) *The Destructrons' armor cause them to take less damage from each attack. (Essentially the Armored affix, and scales with threat level the same way. Because of this, Elite Destructrons cannot occur with the 'Armored' affix, but they can emit/receive an Armored aura.) *Destructrons persistently follow their targets over long distances, and will speed up the further away they are. (This does not affect their normal awareness radius, simply how long/far they'll follow any targets they detect.) Strategy The best way to deal with a Destructron is to start with high-damage attacks, then switch to periodic-damage attacks after their armor takes effect. Otherwise it can take some time to finish one off. Though it helps to have a high dodge rating, try not to stay in one place too long. As soon as your see them lean back, move out of the way ASAP, because the attack itself is fairly quick. Also Spiky or Thorny affixes can help turn their advantage against them, at least for awhile. Anything that slows them down helps, as it will reduce the frequency they'll attack. Still, just a few hits may be all it takes bring your hero to their knees, especially if the Destructron is part of a horde. And unless you're very fast, its pointless to try outrunning them. The further away you are, the faster they'll move. This means they can easily match your speed given enough space, (especially if they've dazed you already), and will quickly close-in on your position. Medium range is ideal; Not so far that they'll chase you down, but not so close that they'll hit you. Appearance & Variants Destructrons are quadrupedal, and have a slight side-to-side sway when they walk. Their most prominent features are their two forward-facing arms, which only move when they're about to attack. When they do, they lean back with their whole body and lift their arms, then drive both their fists forward in succession thus slamming the ground twice. Covering their body are the thick metal plates that protect them. Captains There are three Destructron captains, one for each difficulty mode. (The sectors they're from will be added later): Gallery Armored Destructron.png|Armored Destructron Impenetrable Destructron.png|Impenetrable Destructron Irrepressable Destructron.png|Irrepressible Destructron Destructron Captain (1).png|SRG-84 Destructron Captain (2).png|HGG-4T2 Destructron Captain (3).png|TRK-E Trivia *The Destructron's design was inspired by the Mark II Assault droid from Star Wars. *The Destructron's name is based on the word 'Destruction'. *SRG-84's name stands for "'S'ci-fi 'R'ole-playing 'G'ame", which is the genre of Darkspore. The number at the end is '42' doubled. 42 is a common reference from Spore, originating in Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy as the ultimate answer the the greatest question of life. *HGG-4T2's name stands for "[[wikipedia:Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy|'H'''itchhiker's '''G'uide to the 'G'alaxy]]", and the suffix sounds like '42' when pronounced aloud. *TRK-E's name sounds like "Trekkie" when pronounced aloud. Category:Darkspore Category:Enemies Category:Cyber Category:Lieutenants Category:Olympus